Nice to Meet You
by PhoenixFlame53
Summary: Phoenix Wright had just been accused of stealing someone's money, but two of his classmates he didn't know stood up for him and proved him innocent. Now, he was standing at the back gate at hometime, waiting for them. He wanted to talk to the two people who had been nice to him that day... kid fluff, young Nick, Edgey and Larry, set before games, etc. I hope you like it! :3


Hey! I was bored today, so I decided to write this little one-shot. :)  
I just _love _young Phoenix, Larry and Miles, and so I decided to make the one-shot about their first proper meeting after the mock trial. :3  
Hope you enjoy, and have a great day! :D  
(Oh, and if anyone gets the Turnabout Musical reference, have a cookie. No, have a HUGE cookie. You're awesome. :D)

* * *

Phoenix Wright waited patiently at the back gate of his school, a small smile on his face and his hands clasped together behind his back. It had been quite a day for him; he had been accused of stealing somebody's lunch money- $38, to be exact- and everyone had ganged up against him in a mock trial they had staged to prove him 'guilty' of said crime. It had been saddening to see people he thought of as 'friends' to be shouting at him like that, but then something happened that surprised him; it had been the boy that he had apparently stole money from that had stuck up for him, the new student who had only moved into his class recently.

"Hold it! This isn't right! What proof do you have that he did it? None, do you? I thought not!"

Unfortunately, the class weren't buying Phoenix's innocence just yet, and they started up once more, attempting to refute the boy's claims.

"We don't need proof, Miles! It's clear that he did it!"

"Yeah, it was him!"

"I agree! He's always been suspicious, from the start!"

A worried look crossed Miles' face as he tried to get a word in over the other children's angry outbursts. "But, how do you know that he-"

"Hold up just one second!" A voice cried out, the owner of said voice leaning mischievously back in his chair, his hand held up to try and hush the others for a moment and his other hand scratching the back of his head. "I mean, _come on_, guys! If he says he didn't do it, he _didn't do it! _It's not nice, ganging up on him like that! Aren't any of you going to stop and think a sec?"

Phoenix, still standing at the front of the classroom with his arms pinned firmly to his sides, looked up at the two who had looked out for him, tears of desperation still cascading down his cheeks. Miles gave him a warm smile and the other boy, who he believed to be called Larry, grinned and gave him the thumbs up. It was with a seemingly reluctant, albeit relieved attitude that the teacher took heed of Miles and Larry's arguments and ended the mock trial with the mock verdict, as all should go.

_Not guilty._

* * *

Phoenix hadn't spoken to Larry or Miles after the mock trial; he had wanted to, but Miles had his nose stuck in an old-looking book, and so Phoenix politely left him alone for the rest of their class' golden time. Larry was nowhere to be seen.

The day's events, combined with the fact that he hadn't spoken to the two all day, is what caused Phoenix to be waiting patiently at the back gate of his school, a small smile on his face and his hands clasped behind his back. That same smile was quickly turning into a grin as he saw Miles walking towards the back gate; Phoenix knew that this was the way Larry and Miles went home, and so was happy to see one of them approaching.

Phoenix suddenly felt nervous as he started to speak. "Uh…hi! You're…Miles, aren't you?"

Miles nodded and smiled at him, a look of happiness upon his face. "Yes, that's right. Miles Edgeworth is my name." Miles paused for a moment before speaking again. "Did you need anything?"

"Well, uh, I wondered if…if you wanted to walk home with me? I mean, the road from here is quite long, and it goes pretty straight until it branches off into the different side roads to where the houses are, so it'll give us some time to talk, and we won't have to wait long for Larry, I think, and it's usually pretty lonely walking home- well, for me, anyway, and you were really nice to me earlier so I wondered if we could be friends and, um, you look like a nice person, so…would you?"

Phoenix stumbled on his words as he tried to get his point across in the least awkward manner possible; but, unfortunately for him, the words he spoke were hurried and anxious, making him feel very awkward indeed. Phoenix was subsequently surprised when Miles chuckled lightly and replied, grinning.

"I'll walk home with you, if that's what you want."

All of a sudden, the two heard footsteps behind them, rapidly approaching. Turning around, they realised that Larry was running towards them, and when Larry stopped he tried to catch his breath before speaking.

"Thanks for waiting for me, guys! I forgot my homework again, and so Miss called me in for a little 'talk'…I can't believe how forgetful I am, y'know?"

Larry laughed loudly, the others looking thoroughly bemused at his jest. Silently, the three began to make their way home, Larry soon breaking the silence.

"Anyway, you're that kid from earlier, aren't you?" Larry began, turning to Phoenix. "I'm glad they didn't find you guilty in that mock trial, else you would have had to pay $38 to…to…"

"Miles Edgeworth." Miles chimed in quickly. It seemed that Larry had forgotten the names of both of his classmates.

"Yes, that was it. You'd have had to pay it to Edgey over here."

Miles glared at Larry for but a moment before turning to Phoenix, his smile returning. "So, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Phoenix. Phoenix Wright."

"And I'm Bond- James Bond!" Larry piped up, laughing. Miles tried his best not to burst out laughing along with Larry next to him as he raised his eyebrows at Phoenix's name.

"And what an interesting name, Phoenix. The phoenix, as in the mythical creature, used to burst into flames when it died but then rise from the ashes and live once more. Its tears also had healing powers, you know."

Phoenix raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I never knew that."

"Well, I didn't either, but you know what? I wanna be a phoenix! I bet it was so _cool_, just bursting into flames and flying everywhere, people fearing it as it soared effortlessly through the blue sky…" Sticking his arms out like wings, Larry ran ahead of the two, making 'whoosh' noises to symbolise the speed that he was 'flying' at. Phoenix and Miles laughed as they ran and caught up with him.

"Larry, you look more like an aeroplane."

Larry huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms. "Well, there's not that much difference between the two…"

Miles smirked a little, crossing his arms for a different reason than Larry had. "In fact, they're both extremely different. An aeroplane needs a pilot, for one, and it's not a mythical creature of any kind. It also doesn't burst into flames when it dies, because aeroplanes don't die, so-"

"They both fly, though."

Miles paused for a moment. "Good point."

Looking at each other, they all started laughing. The rest of the way home they talked about trivial matters; things such as the lessons they were to have the next day, pets, and hobbies they had. It was Miles who then raised a question that both Larry and Phoenix had some trouble answering.

"So, uh, what do you two want to be when you're older?"

"Well, um…I don't really know. The only thing I'm good at is drawing, really…"

"Then you should be an artist- I'm sure you're a great one already, Phoenix." Miles said, a grateful smile appearing on Phoenix's face.

"Thanks! So, what do you want to be, Larry?"

Larry wasted no time in exclaiming out his aspirations. "I wanna be _rich!_ You know, I want to have a mansion with a golden picket fence, and a really nice-looking girlfriend. Yeah! She'd be called Ruth, and we'd eat great food and have servants and everything…" Larry sighed dreamily as he daydreamed about his dream life. Miles tutted and wagged his finger at him, smirking again.

"Well, you need a job to be rich. What do you want to be?"

"I don't want a job." Larry stuck out his bottom lip and furrowed his eyebrows. "They're boring, and they're hard work."

"Oh, OK. If you say so."

Larry suddenly realised something. "Hey, that's my house over there! I have to go now."

"Oh, and my street's down there. I guess I have to go too, Phoenix."

Larry waved as he began to walk away. "See ya, Nick!"

"Goodbye, Phoenix."

Phoenix watched the two walk away for a moment before realising that he couldn't let the two leave just yet- he still had something to tell them.

* * *

"Wait! Guys!"

Larry and Miles stopped and turned around to see Phoenix racing toward them. It was quite a surprise, and they wondered just what was wrong. Breathing heavily, Phoenix reached over and grasped both of their sleeves, catching his breath.

"Guys…wait."

"What is it, Nick?" Larry looked a little worried as he looked at Phoenix with concern. "Are you-"

"I'm perfectly fine. It's just that…I couldn't let you leave without me saying thank you, so, um, thank you. Very much. It was really nice of you to stand up for me in the trial like that, and it really made me feel better. So, uh, would you like to be friends with me? I know I've only been talking to you for about fifteen minutes, but…you know."

Miles beamed. "Of course I will. You're also very nice, Phoenix."

"Hey, Nick! I will too!" Larry exclaimed, grinning that cheesy grin of his.

Phoenix smiled as he let go of his new friends. He could feel his eyes welling up as he waved goodbye, his mind buzzing with thoughts and ideas about what he could do with Miles Edgeworth and Larry Butz the following day.

"Thanks. Thanks, guys."


End file.
